


A Purrfect Afternoon

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, skelekitty monsters, undertale ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: I'm not sorry about the cat punsFor Memeshero who wanted their oc playing with Jubatu (by Bonesaws-and-dust) And Leo (by Lordtypos)I'm linking this amazing picture of them all byMemesheroso you can see the boyos in action, but please visit their tumblrs to get a wider picture! Hope you enjoy!





	A Purrfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memeshero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeshero/gifts), [Bonesaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesaws/gifts), [LordTypos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/gifts).



While any time spent lazing in the sunshine was time well spent, Margarita had found his new favourite sunbathing spot today. He was currently sprawled out on the thick branch of a tree in Leo’s backyard, enjoying the way it was softly rocking in the wind. It might have taken him a while to get comfortable; his climbing skills were rusty and he had caught one of his ears on a sharp twig, but it was definitely worth the effort. The light breeze blowing through his fur and sounds of summer was like a slice of heaven, made only better by the monsters he was spending the day with. From his vantage point Margarita was able to spy on his two napping lovers without being noticed.

Leo was sprawled out on his back, the shade from the tree offering a cooler place for the leopard hybrid to nap, and Jubatu was curled up next to him with his head resting on Leo’s chest. It looked like Jubatu was having a dream with the way his striped tail was flicking at odd intervals but his face was obscured by the plush fabric of Leo’s hoodie. If Leo was bothered at all by his fidgeting nap partner it didn’t show. His breathing was slow and steady and Margarita could even see a slither of his multi-colored tongue poking out of his open jaw. Watching them both sleeping together was as comforting as it was heartwarming, it reminded Margarita just how lucky he really was to have found them both.

When they had met each other a few months ago it had been clear that there was chemistry between all of them. Margarita was enamoured with both of them from the start, playfully flirting and encouraging the larger cats to chase him. There was just something about Leo’s mischievous charm that had Margarita hooked and while Jubatu had been more reserved at first his infectious smile made would make anyone melt. Which was just what had happened, not only had Margarita been interested in both of them but it became clear that they were just as into each other too. Which was how they came to their current arrangement, all happily dating each other while taking things at their own individual pace. 

This arrangement had brought a lot of happiness into Margarita’s life. Not only did he get to date two amazing monsters, but he got to see how happy they made each other too. Not to mention the sex was amazing. Jubatu was very attentive in bed, and although a little on the quieter side most of the time would show his affection through bites and licks as he fucked Margarita slow and deep. Leo was more aggressive but just as affectionate, his favourite thing to do was taking advantage of his and Margarita’s height difference by manipulating the smaller monster like a ragdoll. While they were still relatively new to their respective relationships, Margarita could safely say his favorite thing was both his partner's love for cuddling and kissing afterwards. Some other monsters might have been put off by the fluffy stuff, but for Margarita it made him feel amazing. 

There was just one thing that they were still yet to do; the inevitable threesome. 

It wasn’t something that hadn’t been discussed though. When they agreed to start dating each other, eventually sharing a bed had always been on the table. They had agreed that the best way to make this work between them was to explore their relationships individually first. They still hung out and did romantic things as a trio but they were yet to make that transition into the bedroom. It wasn’t that Margarita had really minded before, but something about today was pushing the idea to the front of his mind over and over. At first it was puzzling, there wasn’t anything obviously different about today over any other time they spent together, and as far as he knew no one was due on their heat cycle. It was one of the reasons why he had climbed the tree in the first place, to try and figure it out without any distractions. 

But now as he looked down over his two sleeping mates that feeling of love and desire was only growing, making him look at their situation from an entirely new perspective. 

_Maybe now really was the right time._

As soon as Margarita allowed himself to consider today being the day they shared themselves completely as a possibility he could feel magic starting to tingle across his bones. It wasn’t just the idea of sex that was getting him excited either, he was genuinely excited to cross that final line in their relationship. It not only marked a turning point between them all but Margarita knew it was only going to bring them closer. He knew his feelings for both Leo and Jubatu were getting deeper than he had initially expected. While he didn’t want to scare them off, this felt like the right step if they were going to work towards building a future together. The only thing he had to figure out _now_ was how he was going to put his proposal forward. 

Margarita knew he could voice what he wanted to his partners directly, but where was the fun in that? He wouldn’t cross any lines or do anything anyone was uncomfortable with, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun teasing them both. Having sex as a trio was what they had all agreed to beforehand but they could only have their first time together once. Margarita wanted to make it as unforgettable as possible. With a plan forming in his mind he had to hide a growing smirk against the tree branch. 

_This was going to be fun._

Magic had been swirling excitedly around Margarita’s body since the idea came to him, so getting it to settle into a full body sent a shiver up his spine. His magic was plump and soft against the tiny clothes he’d been sunbathing in, the soft pink of the fabric complimenting his coffee coloured magic perfectly. Margarita knew he looked, just allowing his magic to form was getting him excited. He’d settled on a feminine form for what he had in mind and could feel the wetness of his pussy just below his flicking tail. With everything in place he worked on getting their attention without giving the game away. He yawned loudly and went through all the motions of waking up whilst being as loud as possible. 

Margarita allowed himself the briefest moment to flick his eyes downwards to check that he had both of their attention. He then arched himself out on the branch dramatically, trying to make sure that he was on full display. He knew from below that his lovers would be able to make out the curves of his formed body and the swell of his breasts against the light fabric. The idea that they might be able to smell just how aroused he was already with their heightened senses made his magic feel even slicker. Margarita continued to milk his movements, holding back an excited giggle when he heard Jubatu’s breathing hitch. By the time he was finished he could see both of their tails flicking in agitation, a clear sign they were struggling holding themselves back. 

_Perfect_.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Margarita practically purred as he looked down properly, taking in the expressions of both his flustered mates fully with a growing grin. “Did you have any nice dreams?”

“Oh erm, yeah- I’m good I just-” Jubatu’s face turned a deep teal as he struggled with his words. He tried to brush his hand behind his head and act casual, but all that did was expose the faint glowing from his pants. “I um- can’t remember”

Margarita chuckled softly to himself as he moved to get down from the tree. This was too easy, and with the way Leo was staring him down he could tell he had successfully rattled them both. 

“You’ve made him all flustered Marg, that’s mean.” Leo eventually spoke after he had crawled over to where Jubatu was currently trying to curl in on himself in embarrassment. He waited for Margarita to touch the ground before he caught the cheetah hybrid’s chin with his claws. “It’s ok Juju baby, he’s just a tease that needs a taste of their own medicine.”

Before Margarita had time to interject with a defence Leo had pulled their other partner into a deep kiss. It made him pause, completely thrown off by the quick turn of events. The little moan that came from Jubatu when Leo pushed his long tongue into his mouth sent a jolt right to Margarita's pussy, making it throb with need for them both as soon as possible. _But this wasn’t fair!_. He was meant to have the upper hand. Instead, Leo had flipped it so he was in control and Margarita would have to go over to them if he wanted to get involved. 

Holding back felt pointless to Margarita with how worked up he was already. He watched Jubatu writhing against Leo’s large frame with longing, wanting nothing more than to be sandwiched between them both. He tried to hold back from going over for as long as he could, hoping that his will was stronger than his libido. But everything crumbled when he watched Leo go to cup Jubatu through his pants, the following needy mewl making all three cat monsters shiver. He knew the tension had been mounting between them all but this was too much to take. He walked the rest of the way over to them intent on making his distaste for being left out known. 

“That’s not a fair way to- Umf!”

Margarita didn’t make it through the first sentence before Jubatu broke the kiss to grab him, using his agile reflexes to seamlessly plant him in Leo’s lap. 

“Hehe, gotcha.” Leo quipped playfully but this close it was easy to see the fire burning in his eyes. He pulled them both closer, kissing Jubatu again while his eyes were still fixed on Margarita. “Nice work Juju, though I think this bratty kitty needs both our attention now.”

Both of Margarita’s partners gave him little time to prepare before both their hands and mouths were on him, making him squeal from the unexpected attack. Both Jujubatu and Leo were avoiding all of the obvious places on Margarita’s body to kiss and caresses and as a result the smaller cat was pushed to the point of begging for more. It was like they had fucking _planned_ it. Margarita was convinced he wasn’t the only one who’d had this scinaro on his mind recently. While they had shared kisses and playful flirting as a trio before, today felt completely different. There was so much heat between them all, and even though they had done little more than heavy petting it was clear to Margarita this wouldn’t be enough. His instincts about now being the right time for them all were right, he just needed to seal the deal before he lost his nerve. 

“Do you-hah-wanna take this upstairs?” Margarita whined as Leo ran one of his hands under the hem of his shirt, stopping just short of the swell of his breasts. Both of his partners froze when he said that though, and Margarita felt the urge to add in reassurance even if it was obvious what they all wanted. “I mean- only if you’re both ready”

The question hung in the air for a few moments, making Margarita doubt himself for pushing too far too soon. But they hadn’t recoiled away from him or made excuses, and the hot magic pulsing through their clothing hadn’t vanished either. They just needed a little time to consider if they were ready, and Margarita would happily push aside his own needs for as long as it took. Because he was sat in Leo’s lap facing forward he was only able to see Leo’s poker face as he considered the proposal and not able to see how Jubatu was reacting. But when Leo’s eyes went wide looking over Margarita’s shoulder it told him all he needed to know. 

“Holy shit, I-” Jubatu stopped himself to grab at Margarita's hips, his restraint crumbling at the idea of having them both too. “Gods I really fucking want this.”

Leo’s face finally morphed into his sly smirk, the expression that always promised they were in for a good time, “You don’t have to ask me twice Kitten.” 

Leo was the first to move, standing up and taking an ecstatic Margarita with him. Jubatu was at the door by the time they made it over, with Margarita doing their best to make walking as hard as possible. He just couldn’t get over how excited he was over them finally doing this that he just couldn’t bear the thought of being separated even for the briefest moments. Leo was just as eager to return the affection, and when they reached Jubatu his hands were back grabbing at any part of Margarita he could reach. The smaller cat felt himself melting between his bigger mates, both excited and nervous over the idea of biting off more than he could chew.

As they made their way towards the stairs Margarita turned his attention back to Jubatu, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Both he and Leo knew that their mate loved kissing just as much as foreplay, and the way Jubatu immediately dominated the kiss was a testament to how turned on he was already. Margarita shivered at the thought of getting Jubatu this worked up already, and he could tell even through his more controlled demeanour Leo was feeling the heat just as much. With Margarita’s leaning back it had shifted his angle in Leo’s arms and made their pelvises touch. The press of his cock through his pants gave Margarita something to buck against and made Leo’s claws tighten around his formed hips. He knew he was in for a challenging time with both of his partners forming cocks, but he was tingling all over at the thought of being wrecked by them both. 

The rest of the journey was a haze of heated kisses, nips, and feverish groping. Margarita had become so lost in the moment that he didn’t realise they were in Leo’s bedroom until he felt his spine connecting with a particularly soft pillow. In hindsight they couldn’t have planned today better; Leo’s bedroom was airy and cool in the summer heat and a wide variety of pillows and blankets were strewn across the nest he had built himself. They had plenty of room for whatever activities they decided to do. Margarita lied back and prepared themselves for an onslaught of affection from them both but it never came. 

Confused, Margarita cracked his eyes open to try and figure out what was going on. Leo was stripping himself of his hoodie but Jubatu was still fully clothed. He looked a little nervous now that they were actually here, and Margarita was kicking himself for letting his lust overshadow his usual attentive nature. He made a move to go towards Jubatu but Leo waved a hand to stop him, not wanting to overwhelm him even more. Leo instead took Jubatu by the hand and led him over to the bed before pulling him into his lap. Margarita understood a little more now why Jubatu had froze, out of all of them he was the one who switched roles the most and probably didn’t know what part to play with all three of them. Leo was doing the right thing by guiding that decision for him. 

“Just watch- maybe it will teach you some patience.” Leo chided Margarita playfully, breaking the ice a little more and making Jubatu laugh. His laughter was cut short when Leo ran his hands down his sides before settling at the hem of his pants. “I’m gonna finish what I started downstairs.” 

Margarita knew why Leo was doing this, to ease Jubatu into being intimate with someone else in the room rather than them both at once, but he couldn’t help pout at being left out again. His tail was flicking agitatedly from side to side, but the frustration evaporated when he realised how turned on he was from watching his lovers together. Jubatu was leaning back in Leo’s lap to kiss him again, but there was no hiding his groan when Leo pulled his throbbing teal cock out of his pants. Margarita could feel his thighs rhythmically pushing together as he watched Jubatu being turned into a mess by the slow draw of Leo’s hand on his cock. If he wanted too, Leo could get his partner off in mere minutes, but the torturous pace he was setting to tease was arguably even better than finding release. Margarita would know, he too had been a willing victim of this kind of treatment before.

It was a whole different experience getting to watch this and Margarita could honestly see why Leo loved doing this to his partners. Jubatu looked so hot as he fell apart. He was pawing at Leo’s exposed ribcage, breaking the kiss because he couldn’t stop his body from writhing in the larger cat’s lap. He managed to wiggle his way to lapping at Leo’s neck, pleas spilling from his mouth as he rocked into Leo’s hand. Leo’s spare arm had been encircled by Jubatu’s tail and it was clear to all of them what he wanted, what surprised Margarita was how willingly Leo exposed himself for a bite considering he was the one in control. Margarita heard Leo curse under his breath before letting out a moan of his own, keening at the mixture of pleasure and pain the bite gave him. With them both distracted Margarita saw his chance to join in, crawling over to his lovers with a plan in mind. 

The moment Margarita’s hand connected with Leo’s cock through his pants he hissed in surprise, having been far too lost in being bitten by one of his mates. Leo’s white eye lights were hazy with pleasure and lust so he didn’t protest, he just opened his legs wider so that he could keep playing with Jubatu while giving Margarita access to his crotch. Margarita unzipped his pants slowly, savouring the moment that his hard cock sprung free. He wrapped his hand around the length, watching the multicoloured magic light up his ivory bones. Margarita would never get tired of handling his largest lovers cock, enjoying running his hand down from its yellow tip to the purple base. The fact that he couldn’t even wrap his hand all the way around the impressive length never failed to make him shake with need. 

Margarita started slowly just like Leo had done to Jubatu, spending extra time to play with the piercings on the underside of his dick. He made eye contact with Leo when he slipped his hand lower to fondle the growing knot at the base. Leo’s jaw dropped open to gasp as Margarita licked their teeth, letting him know just how much he couldn’t wait to have his cock inside him. Jubatu must have bitten down harder as Leo moaned loudly and bucked into Margarita’s hand, breaking their eye contact as his sockets slipped shut. Margarita took a moment to appreciate how sexy both his mates looked as they writhed together, feeling his soul flutter as he reflected on how lucky he was to have them both in his life. 

Leo let them both indulge for a few moments longer before growling and taking back control. He nudged Jubatu of his neck and stripped off his upper half while leaving his leaking cock hanging out his open pants. He wasn’t as gentle with Margarita, tearing his top when he wasn’t able to untie it quickly and roughly pushing his panties to the side. Leo ran a teasing finger up Margarita’s entrance before grasping at the base of his tail to make him cry out. He chuckled at his handiwork and then pushed Margarita towards Jubatu’s crotch. It was clear what Leo wanted him to do, but that didn’t mean Margarita didn’t take the time to admire the way Jubatu was blushing heavily as Margarita curled his tongue around his pulsing cock. 

The plan had been to work Jubatu up slowly, but it was hard for Margarita to concentrate fully when he felt fingers spreading his entrance open. He had never had more than one partner in bed before and it was this moment when he fully realised the possibilities. With his face buried in one Jubatu's crotch he was unable to tell what Leo planned to do, and the suspense was killing him. Trying to distract himself seemed like the only thing to do so he worked on fitting as much of Jubatu’s cock in his mouth as he was able too. The cheetah went from trying to hide his face to mewling and clawing the top of Margarita’s back, the thin welts Jubatu made in his magic being a welcome change to Leo’s barely there touches. Margarita was almost at the point where he could ignore his own need when Leo pulled his legs and spread him open with his thumbs

“What a wet little pussy-” Leo cooed mockingly, making Margarita right the urge to roll his eyes at the terrible attempt at wordplay. That was cut short when he felt Leo move down until his breath was tickling at his pussy. “Looks like you need cleaning up”

It was Margarita’s turn to cry out when he felt Leo’s tongue penetrating his entrance swiftly, tears rolling down his sockets from the sudden change of pace. His moans sent delicious vibrations around Jubatu’s cock and it wasn’t long before the cheetah was fucking his face despite himself. Leo doubled his efforts, his huge tongue reaching all the right spots on Margarita’s inner walls. Being part skeleton meant that none of them really needed to breathe, but Margarita felt his head spin from the lack of air and the building pressure inside his pussy. He could have happily cum on Leo’s tongue and made Jubatu cum in his mouth, but the leopard had other plans. He pulled Margarita away from a whining Jubatu and back into his lap, leaving them all panting until the sandcat felt the press of Leo’s length against his entrance. 

Just like Margarita had been hypnotised by watching his lovers together, Jubatu looked transfixed on where Leo’s cock was slipping against Margarita’s pussy. He had one hand around his teal cock but Margarita wasn’t sure if that was to play with himself or keep himself from cumming if the look on his face was anything to go by. He didn’t have any more time to wonder when he felt Leo pushing inside. Leo’s movement was controlled but a lot harder than what Margarita was used too, resulting in his eyes rolling in their sockets as his magic adjusted to the thick length. 

“Ah! Fuck- that’s so big-” Margarita babbled, they couldn’t help it, not when it felt like they were being split in two in the most incredible way. “T-Too much- hnnn-” 

“What was that?” Leo teased, moving Margarita’s small body upwards and letting him feel the drag of his piercings as he all but pulled out. “You sure about it being too much?”

“No- I’m sorry- please more, that feels so good-” 

Margarita’s begging was rewarded with being pulled back down on Leo’s cock instantly, this time taking him all the way down to the start of his knot. He could hardly comprehend how good it felt so he just babbled praises as he was lifted up and down in Leo’s lap. Just when he thought he was getting used to the feeling Leo moved some of his fur aside to bite down on his shoulder and make him howl.

“Ah! Fuck Yes- Leo!”

“Thought so-” Leo purred after lapping his bite before a whine caught their attention. They looked forward to where Jubatu was softly palming his leaking cock. “You wanna come join me with destroying this little kitty?”

It may have been obvious what this session was building towards, but Margarita froze when the penny finally dropped. “Wait, you want me to take you both?”

“Yeah, you’d like that right? Both of us filling your tight hole up?” Leo drove his point home by rocking Margarita in his lap, every bump of his cock making him warm up to the idea more. “What d’ya think Juju?”

“I think that’s really hot- fuck- I- please-” Jubatu whimpered when he closed the gap between them, his bright eyelights never leaving where his lovers were joined. He took in a steady breath to calm himself before he ran a hand soothingly across Margarita’s thigh, “Can we try?

Margarita was lost for words looking into Jubatu’s face. He looked so needy and ready it was hard to ignore despite Margarita’s reservations. He knew that neither of his lovers would push anything too far and that they would stop if he ever needed them too, so what did he have to lose? Margarita nodded enthusiastically, bucking on Leo’s cock when he saw Jubatu lurch forward. 

“Let's try working him up some more first,” Leo instructed, manoeuvring Margarita in his lap so that Jubatu could sit in front of them both. 

Jubatu leaned forward to kiss Margarita while his fingers went searching for his clit. The sharp claws added an edge of danger to the gentle touch and with Leo starting to move inside him again Margarita was right back at the edge. Unlike when Leo had been using his tongue the aim here was to make Margarita cum hard and he was putty between their joint attention. He felt the coil in his magic, mewled and scratched at any part of them he could as he reached his peak, and the intense waves of pleasure when he finally came. He didn’t get any chance to bask in the afterglow though, briefly registering Leo telling Jubatu to get in position so he could push in with his next thrust. 

Margarita howled when their magic was stretched to full capacity by both of their cocks, the mix of pleasure and pain never letting him fully come down from their climax. He was being held between them both like in his fantasies, with each push bringing them closer together. He could feel Leo shaking behind him as they worked on getting Jubatu fully inside, but the cheetah was having an even harder time holding it together. His eyelights were blown out, his tongue hanging out of his mouth lewdly as he struggled with his body’s need to fuck himself senseless. 

“I-oh shit- it’s so tight-”Jubatu moaned when he bottomed out inside Margarita, grabbing hold of Leo’s arm as he tried to steady himself. “I can feel your cock against mine, its so fucking good.”

“Fuck-hah-” Leo tried to speak normally but even he was falling apart, he needed to take a few moments to calm down before adding. “I’m gonna try to move ok?”

Leo’s first thrust had them all hissing in pleasure and it only escalated from there. With all three of them trying to meet each other's thrusts there wasn’t any downtime, causing them to keep feeding off each other's desperation. Margarita was so far gone that he couldn’t place who was kissing or licking him all the time, far to consumed with the feeling of being filled to the brim. After a few minutes of heated rocking, Margari could feel the start of Leo’s knot slipping inside on each thrust. Not only did that push his cock back against a spot that had Margarita seeing stars, it was making Jubatu’s pelvis press against his clit. 

There was just no way that Margarita was going to last any longer with the onslaught of pleasure, but he wanted to make sure his partners got off just as hard. He moved forward to Jubatu’s neck, finally biting down himself as he moved a hand to tug at their tail. He felt the cheetah lock up from the stimulation, the feeling of him spilling inside making Margarita bite even harder. Feeling one of his mates climaxing was all it took for Leo too. He thrust a final time, making his knot lock inside, before howling with his own release. Margarita came so hard from the feeling of both his lovers surrounding him and their cum filling him up. 

That blissful afterglow turned into giggling pretty quickly when they realised they hadn’t quite thought everything through. Not only did Leo’s knot mean he wasn’t pulling out anytime soon, but Jubatu couldn’t move without putting pressure on his already sensitive cock. It took a lot of trial and error to be able to lie on their sides, with each failed attempt making them wheeze with laughter. Rather than it ruining the moment, Margarita knew that that fluttering feeling in his soul was shared with them both by the little kisses in between the laughter. When they settled in together Leo pulled a few cushions and blankets over to make it more comfortable, clearly looking forward to napping together just as much as Margarita was. 

But there was just one thing he had to ask. 

“Was that ok?” Margarita cringed when both of his partners started laughing again, the irony of asking them if they had a good time when they were both still inside him wasn’t lost. “Oh gods, that’s not what I meant! I know I came on a little strong earlier but it just felt right”

“I couldn’t be happier. You’re both incredible, I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather be stuck with.” Leo replied.

Margarita groaned at the bad joke, turning back to involve Jubatu in the eye rolling but finding him looking sheepish. It wasn’t the same expression as before when he was unsure, but there was definitely something he wanted to say if his blush was anything to go by. 

“Well, now we’ve done that-” Jubatu started, flicking his eyes nervously between them both.“I’ve met someone recently, another cat-hybrid just like us, and I think you’re both going to like him.”

“Wow Juju, you’re just full of surprises.” Leo quipped before leaning over to place a kiss on Jubatu’s teeth. “I can’t wait to meet them, pet.” 

There were so many questions that Margarita wanted to ask about this newcomer, but he knew that anyone good enough for Jubatu would be good enough for him. But he was so tired that he just smiled, adding a soft “Me too.”

Jubatu looked relieved, coming in to hug them both as he purred happily. It was so exciting to think about expanding their relationship with the right monster, and Margarita was buzzing about meeting them. 

But first things first, there was nothing more important than them having a much-needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> The 4th skelekitty implied at the end is [Abasi by crawlingonyourback](https://crawlingonyourback.tumblr.com/post/175269957156/yep-they-dragged-me-into-the-cat-skeles-i) who was being posted while I was writing and i didn't wanna leave them out ;)


End file.
